


Tattoos

by Louhetar



Series: Jonmund Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Embedded Images, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Hand Jobs, Husbands, Jon Snow's glorious butt, Jon tracing and kissing Tormund's tattoos, Kissing, Long-Haired Jon Snow, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Naked Cuddling, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling, Riding, Tattoos, Tattoos based on Icelandic Staves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louhetar/pseuds/Louhetar
Summary: “How does one do it?”This time it’s the ginger man’s time to raise his eyebrow questioningly. “The tattoos?”“Aye,“ Jon blushes a bit. “These aren’t common South of the wall, you usually usee them to punish people. I’ve never seen it used like… this” He gestures at Tormund’s body. The sharp straight markings cover his arms and chests. Some angular, some circular. Jon knows vaguely that they’re symbols of The First Men, but the meaning of them is lost to him.Cuddling in bed and soft smut with feelings.Contains original art





	Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> Answer to a tumblr prompt:  
"How about something involving tattoos? I love Jonmund & tattoos. Jon & Tormund, North of the Wall, living their best lives, and they're naked and maybe post-coital? Tormund has a lot of tattoos, all with meanings to him or significant in Free Folk Culture, and Jon asks what they mean, and Tormund tells him as Jon kisses and traces them all. Can very well lead to smut."  


Warmth.

Warmth everywhere. Inside of him. Around him

Jon sighs contently. His limbs feel heavy and ache pleasantly.

He doesn’t care. Not when a pair of strong, warm arms wrap around him and he can just forget about all the worries of the day and melt into the heat surrounding him.

He slowly comes to himself and snuggles even closer to Tormund if it’s possible. His lover’s breathing still a bit uneven but slowly calming down. Jon lazily put his hand on a huge, muscled arm and starts running his fingers absent-mindedly over the soft skin.

“You like them?” a soft, low voice forces his tired brain to focus.

“Hm?” Jon’s brain is still drowsy.

“The ink, little crow” The man chuckles, the sound gentle, welcoming as he nuzzles Jon’s hair, inhaling the scent of him. The former Watcher finds it very endearing and he smiles. He looks down on his hand and indeed, it’s tracing the very subtly bumped blue line on Tormund’s arm.

It occurred to him just now, he never asked Tormund about the elaborate tattoos that cover his body. He’s unsure why, really. Maybe he’d been too shy, then he felt it would be awkward to ask after being together for so long.

He doesn’t feel awkward about it now. Not when Tormund’s body is so warm, and the arms holding him are stronger than valyrian steel.

“How does one do it?” 

This time it’s the ginger man’s time to raise his eyebrow questioningly. “The tattoos?”

“Aye,“ Jon blushes a bit. “These aren’t common South of the wall, you usually use them to punish people. I’ve never seen it used like… this” He gestures at Tormund’s body. The sharp straight markings cover his arms and chests. Some angular, some circular. Jon knows vaguely that they’re symbols of The First Men, but the meaning of them is lost to him.

“Stupid southerners. Have to ruin everything…” The giant man grumbles and Jon gives a light chuckle. “You make this by tapping dye under the skin with a bone needle.”

“Sounds… painful?” The resulting laughter startles him a bit and Tormund slowly rolls them, so now he’s resting on top of the broad chest covered in greyish blue markings. “Wouldn’t expect a battle-hardened warrior to fear some tiny needle,” he murmurs. 

Jon’s about to jab back but he realises there is no teasing in his lover’s voice, only admiration. Something inside his chest quivers. “In truth, it is quite unpleasant, but oh so satisfying, with the power it brings.”

“What do you mean?” Jon looks at the broad chest and touches a shape looking a bit like a windmill over the man’s heart. He notices that the redhead shudders the slightest this his touch. “These symbols aren’t just for decoration, my Little Crow,” Tormund leans over and captures his lips in a light and lazy kiss. Jon instantly melts into it, whimpering softly when his husband runs fingers through his long, tangled locks. 

They lay sharing lazy kisses, moaning softly into each other mouths. When they part, Jon’s gaze move once again to the hairy chest.

“What does it mean?” he asks tracing the blue lines of the same symbol as before. 

“It’s to bring victory in battle.” Tormund’s hand massages Jon’s scalp delicately as he closes his eyes, whimpering softly.

“Mmm.” Jon murmurs as his lips touch the space his fingers previously occupied and his lover hums appreciatively. “Does it work?” He traces the vibrant lines of the symbol with small nips and kisses, listening to Tormund’s soft sighs.

“Have I ever lost a battle, little thing?” he replies, pressing Jon’s head closer to his chest, his hand ever so gentle.

Jon chuckles quietly against the skin wetted with his kisses. “You’re incredible.” Then he moves his lips and licks a sort strip over another symbol, a curving line with some short ones crossing over it placed below his right nipple. Jon kisses dyed skin lightly “What about this one?”

“To make my enemies afraid.”

“This one works, no doubt about that, my love,” he smirks and sucks the skin there, moving a bit higher just to catch a pebbled nipple between his soft lips, licking and sucking it in his mouth.

“_ Jon…” _ Comes a low moan and he runs his hand over the soft hair of Tormund’s chest, enjoying the feeling of tight muscles, contoured by blue. The hand in his hair tightens, trembling slightly.

Jon licks and nips on the skin there, before moving lower. His tongue moving in slow circles over a symmetrical symbol made of lines crossing over each other.

“To always find my way home,” a low burr answers a non-asked question.

“And have you?” Jon runs his teeth over the blue dye below the man’s sternum.

“I found you,” the reply makes Jon stop and he moves to look at his husband, blue eyes filled with so much emotion that Jon feels like he’s about to choke. 

He moves lower still and runs his tongue over a cross-like symbol on Tormund’s abdomen. He licks the skin there and inhales the man’s scent, pine needles and iron. He nuzzles the skin there for a moment. “This?”

“For luck,” he says simply and Jon kisses every line of the weird symbol. Going lower and lower till his mouth reaches a nest of ginger hair over a hard length. Tormund groans but doesn’t say anything to stop him.

Jon’s been hard for a while but has no intentions to touch himself, interested more in the mysterious shapes and taste of a man underneath him.

He wraps his lips over the cock and sucks lightly, gently. There is no stress, there is no hurry. Tormund’ hand, having never left his hair, gathers it in one hand, giving it the lightest of pulls but it’s enough for Jon to moan against the cock in his mouth.

“You’re so beautiful.” A quiet gasp.

Jon’s running his tongue over the length, tracing the thick vein underneath it. Then he moves up and licks over the head, tasting the leaking precum and whimpering softly at the taste of his man.

He focuses here and takes the cock deeper into his mouth slowly. Fingers gripping his hair let him go when Tormund’s head hit the bedding and his body arches up against the feeling.

Jon starts bobbing his head and sucking lightly, moaning as more precum hits his tongue. He gazes up, noting Tormund’s flushed face and closed eyes. He smiles contently and slowly pulls the length from his mouth before climbing up and capturing the swollen lips between his own. 

He lets his husband taste himself and they both moan into the kiss when they taste each others mouths. It’s gentle, without the normally present teeth, without the overwhelming need. 

Everything is warm and thick. Jon’s body is still slow, covered in a sheen of sweat, when he raises himself up, and sinks down on the thick cock, groaning and gasping at the stretch. His hole still loose and slick from their previous round not long ago.

Tormund groans and opens his eyes to look at Jon. His eyes clear and loving and Jon can’t help the deep rolling moan escaping his throat, so loud in the thick quiet of their tent.

He moves his hips slowly, in long, languid rolls. Tormund’s groaning underneath him, but his hips are still, letting Jon take is pleasure. He straightens his back and his head rolls back, enjoying the sweet fullness inside of him. “You’re so gorgeous, my Crow,” Tormund starts, emotions thick in his voice “I love seeing you so free.”

He opens his eyes to look down at the redhead, his emotions trying to choke him, but he manages a quiet, “I love you so much.”

Tormund gasps and his hands wind themselves around Jon’s neck as he brings him down for a kiss, so deep that they lose the feeling of their surroundings altogether. 

“I love you, My White Wolf.” and Jon sobs at the name quietly.

He rolls his hips harder and groans deeply when his vision flashes with white, knowing that he just hit his spot. Tormund noticing his blissed-out expression on his face, grips Jon’s hips, helping him to hit that spot again and again. “No, let me- _ ah,_” Jon moans, rolling his head to the side. His long hair obscuring his face

“Of course baby, get yourself off.” Tormund murmurs, panting, His grip lightens but his hands stay, kneading the soft flesh of Jon’s hips and waist.

Jon’s hand go to the inked chest for support and he starts to move harder, a need to release finally clouding his mind. He pants, loving the slide of the length inside oh him. Filling, stretching so deliciously. His breathing starts turning more and more erratic, small groans turning into loud whimpers and growls. 

“There you are, love” Tormund whispers softly and captures Jon’s lips in a deep kiss at the moment that he comes with a loud moan, his seed spilling in between them. 

He blacks out for a moment, his limbs even heavier than before. He tries to calm his breathing but when Tormund’s hands move to pull off, he breaths a soft “No.”

Blue eyes find his, concern evident in them. “Let me?”

“Aye,” Jon breaths and let himself be held, his head falling on his husband’s hairy chest.

Tormund grips his hips stronger and thrusts into him, careful not to be too rough on his oversensitive body.

Jon’s moaning and Tormund chuckles, noticing that his cock is hard and leaking once again.

“So insatiable,” he murmurs, without mockery or heat. All Jon can hear is love and admiration. He squirms, flushing and moaning when calloused fingers wrap around him.

“Let it go, love. You’re tired, come on,” his voice warm and earnest in Jon’s ear softly, a strong hand gripping him and rubbing to the rhythm of his husband's hips.

After a few minutes, he groans and spills into Tormund’s hand. The giant man growling and groaning as he clutches around him and soon Jon can feel a warm cum spilling inside of his battered body.

His limbs finally give out and he falls on the warm, sweat covered chest. Trembling, moaning and gasping into the inked flesh as the last of his orgasm leaves him. Tormund’s breathing finally calms down and he wraps his arms tight around him before pulling out. 

Jon whimpers when he feels warm seed spilling from him for the second time today. He can’t find it in himself to care about the mess, melting once again into the warms of the embrace.

They kiss some more, hands rubbing soft circles and shapes into each other weary bodies.

Once again Jon finds himself tracing the inked lines, this time his fingers following the thick, blue lines wrapping around Tormund’s arms.

“They’re beautiful though, I think I’d like some too.”

The smile that answers him is full of warmth and sunlight.


End file.
